Trouble or Fate ?
by Disney Movie Crier
Summary: After Kim gets a new neighbor will her life change forever ? Or even worse , will she fall for this bad boy ? Will he fall for her ? Is this trouble or just fate ? ( Better than it sounds ... I hope lol ) Read to find out ! Rated T for language and certain events .
1. No way !

** A/N : Hey guys this is my first story so if theres some mistakes I'm sorry. Anyways read and review ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this chapter .**

**KIM POV**

I'm Kimberly Beulah Crawford . But call me Kim because if you use my full name your dead . I'm 18 , a black belt in karate and live alone . The neighborhood was always quiet until someone moved in . This person , whatever his name was , through party's every Saturday and owned a motorcycle with a loud engine . I've never actually seen this person's face but trust me , I don't want to . You know why ? Because if I do I will straight punch him in the face for ruining the quietness of the neighborhood . I know , I know , aggressive . But can you judge me ? I like my peace and quiet and now I don't get to have any . Well anyways , since there is no peace anymore I'd figure I'd have a sleepover with my best friends , Grace, Julie, and Mika . I never had them come over because they're a little crazy . It was currently 7:30 P.M. and the girls were suppose to be here at 8:00 P.M . I'd figure I'd get the living room set up for the sleepover. I threw a blanket over the black leather couch and set up a bunch of romantic movies , The Vow , The Notebook , Dear John , A Walk To Remember , Titanic , The Last Song ,10 Things I Hate About You and Valentine's Day . I'd figure I'd get some comedy in there. I went to the kitchen to get some bags of chips , bottles of sodas, cups, and plates . Once everything was ready , I went up to my room to change into my pajamas. At exactly 8:00 P.M. There was a knock on the door . I opened it and Grace practically tackled me to the ground just to get inside and look at my place . Julie and Mika gave me a hug and said hi. I led them to the living room where Grace was already lying on the couch texting her boyfriend , Eddie.

"Grace can you stop being lazy ! " Julie yelled.

"Fine! But if I die from doing something I'm blaming it on you ! " Grace yelled back .

"You can't blame me if you're dead !"

Before Grace could say anything I jumped in front of them .

" HEY ! We are all here to have a fun sleepover and I don't want you guys fighting ! " I told them raising my voice .

" Fine .." They both said with a sigh .

They hugged and said they were sorry to each other . Grace grabbed her phone and before she could unlock it I yanked it out of her hands .

" HEY ! What gives !?" she yelled .

" What gives is that tonight it's just us girls no boyfriends no nothing . " I said.

"Just us girls ?"

"Yes Gracie just us girls "

"Oh no ... "

" Grace what did you do !?"

Before she could respond there was a knock on the door . I opened it and saw Eddie, Jerry, and Milton with sleeping bags in their arms .

"I did that " she said while pointing at the guys.

"Hey Kim ! " they all said and walked in .

Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were my best guy friends and they were also the boyfriends to my best girl friends . And don't get me wrong I love them all but when they're all together things go crazy and cops usually show up .

"Grace ... can I talk to you for a second ?" I asked trying to keep my anger in .

" You know Kim I'm actually comfortable with Ed -"

I pulled her outside by her hair before she could try to get away .

" . . "

"Grace ?! Why did you invite the guys !? I told you only us girls !"

"You told me a little to late you know !" She said rubbing her head .

She was right ... I never did tell her . But being the stubborn girl I am , I just shook my head .

" Grace ! It doesn't matter if I told you or not its a sleepover ! How am I suppose to sleep with 3 guys in the room ?! "

She just starred at me with an apologetic look in her eyes . I let out a sigh and spoke.

"It doesn't matter lets just go inside before they start a fire "

" So... The guys can stay !? "

" They're already here aren't they ?" I said

She let out a squeal and hugged me . I chuckled and she ran inside . I walked in the house and to my surprise they were all sitting on the couch drinking soda .

"Ok ! You guys wanna watch a movie ? " I said hoping they'd say no considering I only have chick-flicks .

Everyone said yes . Great ... I let out a small and fake squeal .

" Ok .. What movie ?"

Everyone shrugged . I suddenly remembered I had 21 Jump Street . I ran upstairs got the movie and ran back down . I put the movie in the DVD player and clicked play . While the preview were loading I went to the kitchen and made 4 bags of popcorn . When the bags were done popping I handed each couple a bag and kept one for myself .. Great , while everyone is cuddling with someone I'm cuddling with a blanket . The movie started and 15 minutes into it we all started laughing like crazy .

The movie unfortunately ended and everyone stood up stretching . I went to the DVD player and took the movie out and put it back in the movie box. Grace walked over and took the box away . She said she was going to burn the movie to another disc so she could have it without having to pay for it. Casual Grace . Everything was going fine until we heard something in the backyard . We all jumped up startled and tiptoed outside . The noise was coming from behind the trash cans . Grace panicked and threw the movie box at the trash can . She horribly missed and the box flew over the wall that separated me from the annoying new neighbor.

" Grace !?" I yelled .

Just the by the sound of my voice , a cat jumped from the back of the trash can and ran away .

"Sorry ..." She said in an worried tone .

I rolled my eyes and walked inside .

"What about the movie ? " Mika asked me worried .

"Kim , you just can't leave the movie there !" Eddie said in a panicked tone .

"You guys its just a movie, I'll buy another copy tomorrow . " I said as calm as I possibly could .

" That is not swasome yo!" Jerry exclaimed in a hurt voice .

I rolled my eyes again and set up my sleeping bag . Everyone set their sleeping bag too considering it was 1:30 A.M. and we were waking up early tomorrow to go to Disneyland California Adventure . In about 15 minutes we were all sound asleep .

I woke up at 7:30 . Everyone was still sound asleep and I'd figure I'd have a little fun with them . I quietly ran to the kitchen and got a spoon and a frying pan . I walked it the room and started banging them together . Everyone jumped up startled and fell back down considering they were still in their sleeping bags . I started laughing uncontrollably . Everyone just gave a glare. Controlling my laughter I finally spoke .

" Come on guys we need to get ready so we can get to Disneyland California Adventure on time "

They all hesitantly unzipped their bags and got up . There was two guest rooms and they all had complete bathrooms . I led the girls in one and the guys in another . I walked to my room and shut the door. I took a quick shower and put on a muscle tank, a pair of high wasted shorts and high tops . I did my make up and hair . I walked downstairs and made breakfast. Julie walked down with Milton .

"Julie ! I love your outfit !" I complimented .

" Haha thanks . Mika helped me ." She said .

I nodded my head .

Mika walked down with Grace .

" Omg I love your outfits !" I said again .

They both let out a chuckle .

Jerry and Eddie walked down a few seconds later . We all sat down and ate . I opened the door and some gorgeous guy was about to knock . He had shaggy , long brown hair and two almost identical moles on his cheeks .

" Uh.. Hi I'm Jack Brewer ...This ended up in my backyard and I'd figure I'd return it ..." He said as he starred at me .

I noticed what he was holding .. The movie box Grace threw over the wall .

" No way your the new neighbor !?" I practically yelled

**A/N: that's it for this chapter ! Please tell me how I did by reviewing :) also I have links on my profile to the girls' outfits :) Thanks !**


	2. The trip

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for reviewing ! Means a lot 3 :D I'm sorry for not updating soon but I've been super busy with school . This is a short chapter. Ch. 1 and 2 are just so you can get into the story so don't fret :) Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this chapter .**

**JACK POV**

I'm Jack Brewer . I'm almost 19 , a master at martial arts and a new member to this neighborhood . I woke up at 7:35 . I walked outside to get some fresh air .As I was walking I almost stepped on a movie box . 21 Jump Street. I chuckled . Trying to be a nice neighbor for once I decided I would return it to its owner . I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and combed my best friend ever .. Yes my hair is my best friend , stop judging . I walked over and I was about to knock when a beautiful blond opened the door .

_Whoa beautiful ? you just met ! Come on focus Jack , FOCUS!_

" Uh.. Hi I'm Jack Brewer ...This ended up in my backyard and I'd figure I'd return it ..." I said a bit shy.

"No way your the new neighbor !?" she practically yelled at me .

" Um ... I guess ... I've lived here for a month and a half so I wouldn't consider myself 'new' " I said.

The next thing I know she slaps me , **hard** .

" HEY ! I came over here trying to be a good neighbor and you slap me ?!" I yelled .

" A good neighbor ? Ha. If you were a good neighbor you wouldn't have mov- "

A short brunette covered her mouth before she finished her sentence.

" Hey I'm Grace ! Sorry about Kim here she has a special temper . You guys come on let's go ! " she said while dragging Kim to a car .

Two brunettes walked out with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I met them at the mall on my first day in Seaford and we've become close friends .

" Jack ? What's up yo ! You still in for today ? " Jerry asked .

" Um yeah.. I guess .. Are these the people you said were coming too ? "

Kim escaped from Grace's grip .

" What? 'You still in for today' ? What are you talking about !? " she madly asked .

" Oh ! I invited Jack to come with us !" He said .

Then she slaps him with the same force as she slapped me .

" What !? How can you invited this creature to come with us ! Are you crazy ? " she yelled in his face.

He rubbed his cheek . Grace came back with one of the brunettes that walked out holding Jerry's hand.

" Hello. I'm Mika " she said with an accent .

I just waved my hand and smiled .

They both pulled Kim away from Jerry and me .

"Creature...hurtful ." I said as I starred at the girls dragging Kim .

"Ignore Kim , she has trouble making new friends . I should know she flipped me when I asked her , her name !" " Come on let's go , she'll learn to like you "

I followed Jerry to his car where Milton and Eddie where seated in the back seats . I jumped in the passengers seat . When we got inside Disneyland California Adventure it was over 100 degrees .

"Ughhhh. It's too hot ! Lets just go home and watch a movie ." Eddie said as he collapsed on Milton's shoulder .

Kim jumped in front of Eddie .

" Oh hell to the no ! We just got here ! If you don't want to be here then get your as-"

Once again Grace covered her mouth. Eddie mouthed _thank you_ . I slightly chuckled .

" It's 108 degrees , lets get on Grizzly River Adventure , it's a water ride so we'll get wet." Julie suggested.

We all shrugged and walked to the line . Surprisingly the line was short . We got on the tire in 5 minutes . I sat down next to Kim . She rolled her eyes . I didn't want to but I couldn't resist , I had to smirk .

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT !" She yelled .

"Stop what ? Being awesome ? Nope ! Sorry . " I said as I popped my collar .

After that ride we went to the Tower of Terror . And things got awkward between me and Kim . On the last drop she clung onto me digging her nails on my chest and burrowing her face into my neck . Once the ride stopped she remained in the position until I poked her head . She jumped in surprise from the position we were in . I saw a shade of red run through her cheeks .

"Uh.. sorry Jack . I just don't do drops . " she told me as she stood up .

_Don't worry. It actually felt nice._

I mentally slapped myself for my comment . I can not be falling for her . I don't do this . Sure I've hooked up with girls before but I've never actually felt something towards them .

The rest of the day was pretty fun and I think Kim is actually learning to like me .

Once I got home I laid down on my bed and questioned if I wanted a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship with Kim or if I just wanted a friendship .

**A/N: That's it for this chapters it's short but I wanted to post something instead of keeping you waiting . Review ! :) **


	3. Do I ?

**A/N: Hey ! So I've been really busy with school lately and I just wanted to say I won't be able to update as often . Anyways here's the 3rd chapter , I hope you guys enjoy it ! Oh and this is 2 weeks after their trip to Disneyland California Adventure ! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this chapter .**

** KIM POV**

Today was the first day of senior year at Seaford High . One more year and adios bitchachos ! I told Grace I would meet her and the crew at our usual spot. Which happens to be a table under a shady tree. I walked up to the office to get my schedule. Yes! First period is art! I love it when your first class isn't one where you have to learn .I made my way to the tree and sure enough everyone was there ,even Jack . I mean sure I find Jack sort of attractive an- _WAIT ! What am I saying ?!_ I mean Jack and I are a terrible combination , aren't we ?

_Kim likes Jack, Kim likes Jack _

Shut up I do not

_Yes you do_

Do not !

_Do to ! _

See now I'm mentally fighting with myself . But seriously , do I ?

"KIM!" Grace yelled in my face.

"What ?"

"We've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and you keep starring at Jack " Julie answered .

" It's ok . I don't blame her , I am pretty hot " Jack said with a stupid smirk on his face .

I felt my cheeks burning and looked down at my shoes trying to get my hair to cover my face .

" I'm sorry I was just in a deep thought ." I said after I controlled my blushing .

" Whatever , just show me your schedule ." Grace said as she reached out her arm .

I handed her it . She compared it to hers , then to Julie's,then Mika,Jerry,Eddie,Milton, and Jack .

"We'll you have every class with Jack and 2nd period with me , 4th with Eddie , and 6th with Mika." Grace said as she gave me my schedule .

I responded with a simple nod . Yes! All my classes with Jack !Did I just say that ...?

_No you thought it . _

Go away you stupid voice .

_I'm your voice ... _

I don't care just leave !

Wait should I even be this happy to be in all my classes with him ? I mean I will admit I did think he was gorgeous when I first saw him , but after I knew who he was , it just didn't seem right . Oh no I'm think I'm going crazy. The bell shook me out of my thoughts . We all said our good byes even though we'd see each other at lunch . We reached art and Jack sat next to me. I could smell his cologne and it drove me crazy . I could sit there all the time and just smell him . _Ok well that sounds creepy ._ I needed to hide whatever I felt for him so my stupid mouth had to say something stupid .

"Jack why are so annoying ? Like seriously I've never met someone so smug as you."

I saw a small smile on him yet I saw hurt in his eyes. I felt like a bitch for saying that but I can't take it back now .He finally spoke.

"Kim , I'd never really ask this but why are you such brat ?"

Ok now I didn't regret what I said . He called me a brat ? Oh hell no .

" I don't know I guess I learn from you Jack. "

"Oh Kimmy , I must be a great teacher then . "

"You are ... _Jackie_ "

We didn't talk for the rest of the period . The bell ran . I reached my second class which was P.E and I saw Grace sitting against a wall . I walked up to her and sat down. She turned around to face me .

" So how are things with you and lover boy ?" She asked as she winked .

Lover boy ? Who's tha- ohh... Lover boy is Jack ..

" We're just friends . Besides I can't stand him . "

"Mmhm"

Jack appeared a few minutes later smiling like a goof-ball and some of his other friends walked up to him .For the rest of the period we just introduced ourselves to the whole bell rung and Jack walked up to me .

"Kim can I ask you something ?"

"Sure . What's up ?"

"Your a girl ..."

"Last time I checked "

"Anyways... There's this girl who likes me , and I think I like her back... What should I do ?"

I felt my heart beating faster and faster just by the idea I might be that girl .Ok I'll admit , I Kim Crawford , like Jack Brewer .

" I think you should ask her on a date ." I said as I smiled .

" Ok I will . Oh look here she comes now . " He said as turned his head .

I felt my heart drop.

_"DONNA TOBIN ?! " _

**A/N: CLIFFY ! MUAWHAHAHA :D **

**So that's it for today ! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review ! :)**


	4. Oh no

**A/N: Here's another chapter . Enjoy ! ****READ THE BOTTOM A/N ! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this chapter .**

**KIM POV **

"The one and only" Donna said as she walked up to Jack and pushed me out of the way .

" Hey Jack , what were you doing with her " she was now playing with his hair .

" Just talking. Hey you wanna go see a movie tonight ? "

"Oh Jack I'd love to ! I'll be at your place at 7 babe. " she kissed his cheek and walked away .

_Babe ? Are you serious ?!_

" Kim , your good at giving dating advice, yet your single ." Jack said as he jumped in front of me .

"Just waiting for that special one "

* * *

Im am freaking out ! Jack and Donna ? WTF ? But it's just a date right ? What could possibly go wrong ..? Anyways I think I'm ready to tell the girls about my feelings towards Jack .There's no turning back now , I already invited them over . But what will they say -

Ding ! Ding ! Ding !

" Alright stop with the dinging ! " I said as I opened the door to a slutty dressed Donna Tobin .

She walked straight into my house without even saying hi . Rude!

"What do you want Donna?"

"Stay away from Jack ."

" What? "

" You heard me . Stay away from my man "

" Your man ? This is your first date you barely know him "

" I know him well enough to know he'd never have feelings for a nobody like you "

Ok that hurt . But I'm not going to give Donna the pleasure of seeing me cry .

" And I don't care . You know why ? Because I do not have a crush on Jack ! "

" Really ? So you wouldn't mind if I told you I'm planning on rocking his world ? "

Ok now that is it !

" I can't believe you ! Your a huge slut ! And FYI Jack isn't going to give in to some dumb bitch like you ! "

" We'll see about that tonight "

She walked out and went to Jack's house . I can't believe her ! How dare she !?

" What was that about ?"

I jumped and turned around in to see Grace looking through my fridge while she handed Mika and Julie cookies.

" Grace you scared me ! Wait how did you guys even get in here ? "

" Through the back door " Julie said .

" Remind me to keep that locked "

" So what was so important that you needed to tell us ?" Mika asked.

I took a deep breath .

"IthinkIlikeJack" I said as quickly as possible .

"Woah, slow down girlfriend . Say that again slowly ." Grace said as she bit a cookie.

" I think ... I think I like Jack ."

A smile spread across Julie's face .

" Oh Kim , we all know you do . " she said .

" What ? "

" There's no nice way to say this , but ... Kim you SUCK at lying! " Mika yelled.

" When I asked you about him during P.E I could tell that you were lying " Grace said .

" Oh ... It doesn't matter anyways he's on a date with Donna right now ." I said trying to hold back tears .

Mika's mouth dropped open , Grace dropped her cookie , and Julie walked over to me.

"Oh Kim , he's making a mistake . He'll see that you're the one for him and not that bitch . "

She gave me a tight hug , but she quickly pulled away . She seemed scared . I was so confused , I was going to ask what happened, but she spoke .

" Grace, Mika , come feel this .." She managed to say .

_ Come feel this ? What is she talking about ?_

She spun me around and touched my middle back . Then Grace did the same and then Mika.

" It's a lump ... But why is it there ? " Mika asked Julie .

" I'm not sure ... " she answered .

_Ok a lump ?_ Before they could keep taking and scare me, I turned around .

" It's probably nothing ! You guys want to watch a movie ? " I said trying to hide the fear in my voice .

They nodded their heads and we walked to the living room . We decided to watch The Vow. When Paige and Leo were getting married I started sneezing like crazy . I stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a napkin. When I blew my nose blood came out . I fell to my knees .

" JULIE ! GRACE ! MIKA ! "

They came running in and noticed what was happening .

Grace and Julie carried me to the car while Julie locked the house . In less than 10 minutes we were in the emergency room . The blood stopped coming out, but the doctor still did some blood tests. When she was done she handed me a magazine to read while she came back . Great ,a medical magazine. I flipped through it and an article caught my eye . It said that ' A lump or thickening may be a sign of cancer '. _The lump Julie was talking about . Don't rush to conclusions Kim ! _I continued to read . ' Unusual bleeding may also be a sign of cancer '. _I was sneezing blood 25 minutes ago . Ok now I was freaking out ! But I mean I shouldn't jump to conclusions right ?!_ Before I knew it , Grace,Mika,Julie,Milton,Jerry and even Jack were in the room . Wait Jack ? Wasn't he suppose to be on a date ?

" You guys didn't have to come , it's just a check up " I said trying to hide the fear I had .

" Kim you're one of our best friends , we had to come ." Milton claimed .

" Thank you guys , it means a lot to me " I said with a small smile .

" Don't worry Kims, it's probably nothing serious ! " Eddie said with a reassuring smile .

Well his smile wasn't working , the idea I was having earlier came back . I needed to tell someone , now .

" Guys I appreciate all of you being here , but can I talk to Jack alone ? " I asked .

" ! Esta mujer ¡ Le haces una visita y te corre ! " Jerry yelled in Spanish . ( This woman ! You pay her a visit and she kicks you out ! )

They all nodded their heads , except for Jerry , and walked out . Trying to start things a little less awkward I asked Jack about his date .

"It was going fine until she started to unbutton my shirt . Talk about slutty . I kicked her out and that's when Grace texted me about you . "

My body was filled with relief , Jack and Donna didn't do it .

" Oh well sorry things didn't go how you planned ." I said trying to sound sad , which at this moment , wasn't very hard .

" Nah. It's alright "

"Jack ... I need to tell you something "

" What is it ?" He said sounding worried and concerned

A tear rolled down my left cheek . He grabbed my left hand and held it in his .

" Jack ... I think- I think I have cancer "

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter ! Oh and by the way I am ****NOT**** making fun of people with cancer and I'm sorry if this offends anyone ! I actually have a friend who was fighting cancer and won . I was just watching Degrassi the other day and it seemed like an interesting plot for this chapter . Oh! One more thing... Tell me how I did by reviewing ! Until next time !**


	5. Clubs

**A/N: Hey! Okay you guys, I know that some of you are viewing but not reviewing. You guys, please review! Reviews let me know if I should continue or not. And if you guys don't review then that makes me feel like this story sucks. And I do not want to be one of those writers/publishers that tell you guys They'll update after 10 reviews , but I ****_will_**** if this continues. I'm not trying to be mean but it's just what I feel. Oh BTW, someone said in the reviews that this wasn't going very well and sadly, I ****_agree_****. I'm going to finish this story, even if I have no clue on what's going on, just for y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this chapter .**

**KIM POV**

I woke up in the health office surrounded by Jack,Grace and the nurse . Wait the nurse ? Health office ? What happened? Did I really have cancer ?

" Hey Kim, how you feeling ?" Grace asked.

" Grace, she passed out for almost 3 hours. How do you think she feels !?" Jack yelled at her.

_Passed out ? _

" You're so stupid ! Maybe if you wouldn't have mentioned Donna Tobin, she wouldn't be here !"

" Oh so now your blaming this on me !?"

" Yes! Thank you for finally understanding som-"

" Guys ! Stop with the fighting! Please ! " I yelled as I put my hands on my head.

Both of them mumbled sorry and sat down.

" Kim you've been here since 10 A.M, it's fainted during your 10 minute break .You hit your head pretty rough. If you had some weird or depressing dream, that's very normal. So don't worry ok?" Kelly, the nurse , told me.

"So I don't have cancer? "

"Cancer? Kim I assure you that you're perfectly fine. It might have just been a dream . Like I said, it's normal. "

I let out a sigh. The nurse let me go and now I was walking between a fighting Grace and Jack.

" Grace, can I talk to Jack ?"

"Sure." She just stood there looking at me.

" Alone"

" And she says I'm stupid" Jack said.

Before Grace could say anything I pushed her away.

After she was gone I turned around to face Jack.

" Hey Jack, um was I just dreaming when you told me you liked Donna ?"

" No. But I lost interest . "

"What. Why?"

"After you collapsed, she laughed . And I'm not that cruel... At least not all the time "

" Oh . "

_Yes! Jack doesn't like her anymore ! And I think he might even care a little for me !_

We walked back to the cafeteria where the gang was sitting .

" Hey Kim how's that blond head of yours ? " Eddie teasingly asked.

" Mines fine , how's yours ?"

" What do you mean? I didn't hi-"

I smacked his head with my ring before he finished his sentence.

"OW!"

" Never use blond to describe me. EVER ."

He nodded his head .

" So Kim, on a scale from 1 to 10, how do you feel ? " Jerry asked with a smirk on his face.

" Um. I'd say 9.0 , why ? "

" 'Cause we're going clubbing tonight !" He yelled in excitedly.

Everyone laughed and cheered. But of course there had to be someone to end the fun.

" Wait hold on, we're only 18. You need to be 21 to enter ." Milton said receiving a few death glares.

" And that's why the swag-master got us all fake I.D.'s !" Jerry said while he handed all of us an I.D .

" Jerry these look so real ! How did you manage to get these? " Julie said while looking at the I.D carefully .

" My cousin Pipito knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy that makes illegal documents."

" So what time are we going ? " Mika asked.

" 7:30 P.M "

The bell rung and we headed off to class . Tonight was going to be epic.

* * *

" You don't look 21 " the security said to Milton.

" What? The I.D doesn't say that now does it ?"

" I guess not, go in . "

_Phew!_ I thought Milton wasn't going to be allowed in here. We sat down in a booth near the bar . Jerry went out to the dance floor with Mika and Jack left with Eddie to go get some drinks. So now it was only Grace, Julie,and me.

" So Kim ... Why did you faint when Jack mentioned Donna? " Julia asked wiggling her eyebrows .

" Um... Just because.. Um well . You know.. We don't get along? " Great my voice got high-pitched. They'll know I'm lying.

" LIAR ! " Grace shouted causing some people to turn their heads and look at us.

Knowing I would never get out of this with a lie , I decided to tell them I liked Jack.

" What!? You like Jack !? OMG girl, no wonder you fainted ! If Eddie ever told me, he liked someone else I'd probably have a heart attack ! " Grace yelled in a whisper.

Julie smacked the back of her head .

"Grace cut the act . "

" Ok fine. Kim , to be honest , we sorta already knew . " Grace said with a scared smile.

" You what now ? " I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Um we'll remember that trip we took to Disneyland California Adventure two weeks ago ? "

I nodded my head .

" Ok well you and Jack came out hugging each other in the picture from the Tower Of Terror. "

" The whole gang saw the picture . Well except you and Jack. "

I felt my jaw drop . If everyone saw that image, that means _Jerry and Eddie_ saw it. And if they saw it , they'd tease me and Jack for the rest of our lifes !

" Kim close your mouth, you'll catch flies ." Julie said lifting my jaw with her small and delicate hands

I saw Jerry walking toward Jack and Eddie with Mika in his arms . Oh no . He and Eddie were arguing with Jack. I saw Jack glance at me then look at them and shake his head. After almost 5 minutes of them arguing, Jack walked over to me . Uh oh .

"Hey Kim.. You wanna dance ? "

My heart urged to say yes, but my mind didn't quite agree. Before I could answer Grace pushed me out of the booth.

"She'd love too !" She said.

He smiled and held out his hand. I took his hand and smiled back . We made our way to the dance floor.

" Hey just a warning I can't dance." He said.

" Oh it's ok . I can't dance either."

" I'm sorry about this dancing thing, Jerry, Mika and Eddie made me ask you. "

" Julie and Grace made me say yes "

" We have weird friends, don't we?"

" Very ..."

" Hey, since we both hate dancing you wanna get a drink?"

" Um I don't drink ..."

"Come on Kim! It's only one glass not the whole bottle!"

I smiled at his sense of humor. " I guess. "

" Come on. " he smiled and grabbed my hand, walking us to the bar.

It's a good thing his back is facing me, or else he'd see me blushing over our hands touching.

_Oh Jack Brewer, you don't have a clue of the effect you have on me._

**A/N: That's it for today and I'm super duper sorry for not updating last week but I've been really busy with school. I will try to update frequently but I might not always succeed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it sucked. :)**


	6. Drinking and Singing

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! School has just been so hard these days that I just didn't have time to write! Anyways... Not my best chapter ever but it'll do! Enjoy :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this chapter .**

**JACK POV**

"Kim I think you've had too much beer for tonight. Especially since you've never drunk alcohol before. "  
"Jack... I can assure you that I ... That I ... Am perfectly fine. " she said as the smell of beer escaped her mouth.  
"Yeah, right. Come on, we need to get you home. "  
"No! I'm perfectly fine! "  
"Kim, do not make me carry you outside of this club."  
A smirk formed on her face. "Catch me if you can, Brewer. "  
And with that she ran off, an eighteen year old running around in a club. That might just be the stupidest thing to ever do. Actually it's not. The stupidest thing to do is chase, an eighteen year old running around in a club, which I was currently doing. I chased her through the first floor then lost her in the second. I walked down the stairs to see a familiar person on the stage with the D.J.  
"All right everybody! Put your hands together for this beautiful girl, Kim Crawford! "  
_Shit.. The gang is so going to kill me_.  
As if I spoke too soon, someone turned me around and slapped me across the face. I found myself facing Grace.  
"What the hell Grace?! "  
"What the hell did you do to Kim?!"  
"Oh.. Um .. I might have um... Convinced her to , you know, drink... "  
And she slapped me again.  
"Can you please stop hitting me !?"  
Before she could slap me again we heard a familiar voice singing. Kim's.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs _

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love _

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk _

_Singing here's to never growing up_

Okay, I had no idea she could sing. But she can, and she has the voice of an ange_l._

_Call up all our friends _

_Go hard this weekend _

_For no damn reason, _

_I don't think we'll ever change _

_Meet you at the spot, _

_Half past ten o'clock _

_We don't ever stop, _

_And we're never gonna change _

_Say, oh just stay forever, stay _

_If you stay forever, hey _

_We can stay forever young_

"Yo! Check it out, Kim is singing!" Jerry said as he pulled Mika out to dance.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs _

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_ I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk _

_Singing here's to never growing up _

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass _

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, _

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups _

_Singing here's to never growing up _

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up _

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up _

_We live like rock stars _

_Dance on every bar _

_This is who we are, _

_I don't think we'll ever change _

_They say just grow up but they don't know us _

_We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change _

_Say, oh just stay forever, stay _

_If you stay forever, hey _

_We can stay forever young _

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs _

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_ I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk _

_Singing here's to never growing up _

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass _

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, _

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups _

_Singing here's to never growing up _

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up _

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up _

_Say, won't you stay forever stay _

_If you stay forever hey _

_We can stay forever young _

_Ohhhhhhh _

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs _

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love _

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk _

_Singing here's to never growing up _

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass _

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, _

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups _

_Singing here's to never growing up _

_Oh go woah oh woah here's to never growing up _

_Oh woah oh woah _

_Here's to never growing up_

"Jack, if Kim finds out that she sang in front of a crowd, she is going to kill you." Julie said as she took a sip of wine.  
"Why? It's just singing. It's not a big deal." I asked as I looked at Kim who was walking towards us.  
"It's an unknown story." Milton said as he took Julie's cup of wine away.  
"Hey guys! Did you hear me sing? If you didn't go to the doctor 'cause holy crap, I was singing so loud! " Kim said as she put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Yeah... Kim we should get you home... "  
"Jack don't be such a party pooper! We're all having fun. Right y'all ?"  
"Kim, it's a Thursday night and it was the first day of school. You're going home."  
Before she could say something, I gently grabbed her wrist and walked her outside to the car. I was about to go back inside to get Jerry and Mika but I remembered Milton brought his dad's mini van.  
In about 20 minutes, I was parked on Kim's driveway. I looked over to my right to find a sleeping Kim.  
_Great now I have to carry her to her room._  
It took me awhile to find her room, but after 10 minutes, Kim was sleeping on her bed. Or it might be the guest room's bed, I still wasn't sure.  
I turned around and started walking to the door when I heard a sleepy voice .  
"Jack? Stay with me... Just for tonight..."  
Don't need to tell me twice! Kim was asking me to sleep with her. I'd be hella stupid to say no.  
"Sure" I said as I closed the door and took off my shoes .  
I got under the covers and kept a decent amount of distance between Kim and I. Even if she did ask me to stay, she'd freak out even more tomorrow morning if I was too close to her. But I guess she doesn't care, because she threw an arm around my waist and hugged me tightly.

**A/N: I know, I know, so ****_cliché_****! But it was a nice Kick moment. And even though it was short, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Review! **


End file.
